Catch me I'm Faliing For you Uchiha!
by Sielouch-06
Summary: what if the first time sasuke and Sakura met each other was a mess and from that day onwards they hated each other a lot. how are they gonna act on something if destiny always bring them together... Read out as the two fell in love with each other without them knowing it. 3


**Hi everyone! this my first fanfic ever so please do read it and i will appreciate it more if you will leave your review guys :)**

It was a fine sunny day in brazil and a girl with a pink and silky hair and has a pair of big emerald –coloured eyes was on her way home from school. She rode her black limousine that was driven by her personal bodyguard . when they arrived at her house, her butler was already there greeting her with a warm smile,

"Good afternoon Miss Haruno" this butler has always been polite and warm to her family ever since so she answered him with a bright smile

"Good Afternoon too, Mr. Chen, uhm, where's mom and dad?"

"Oh they went inside your mother's office and they are waiting for you" he responded.

The girl immediately went upstairs and headed to her mother's office. She found her mom sipping a green tea while her dad is reading an article about business. When her parents saw her, they quickly stood up and hugged their lovely daughter and offered her a seat across them.

"Mom, what are you going to tell me? " she blurted out

" Sweetie, I and your father decided that you will continue your studies at our homeland, Japan" her mom responded

"Really? Oh my! I will meet again my bestfriend, Ino " she said with a huge grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with happiness

" Yes my dear, that's why you should pack your belongings now because your flight will be tomorrow"

After their conversation, she prepared her luggage and went to bed. Of course she can't sleep because she is very excited. She keeps on tossing and folding until she's tired of doing it and fell on a deep slumber.

They were inside the plane and they were staring at the top view of Japan, they were mesmerized by the beauty of it. Once the plane landed, they immediately took out their luggage and went out of the plane seeing men in black suits everywhere. Those men carried their belongings and led them to their respective cars.

'_It's good to be back'_ ,Cindy said to herself as she laid her eyes in front of Tokyo

When they arrived at their mansion, the maids were already lined up and they greeted the Head of the household with so much respect. After that, Sakura went to her bedroom. Her room was not as big as the one's in Brazil. It's walls were painted with pink and there was a flatscreen tv and a red couch, the other decorations were fine and there's a queen-sized bed which is full of cute stuffed toys. She dived into the bed like a 5-year old kid and she felt the softness of the sheets and how comfortable it is.

The next day, she woke up early for it is the first day of classes and she doesn't want to mess up with her new highschool life. Aside from that, she needs to find someone very important to her, and that was Ino . She quickly got up from her bed and went to her bathroom. After that, she dried her hair with a blower and wore her new uniform. She only has a clip on her dashing hair and aside from that, nothing more. That's Sakura Haruno. Even though she's very rich and powerful, she's still simple. She's not buying branded bags or other things when it's not necessary because for her we should value our money because it is the fruit of labor of our parents. She is very pretty, naïve, kind-hearted, well-mannered, generous and down to earth. She's almost perfect that's why the people around her love her very much.

Minutes passed by as she can now see her new school . The driver parked the car and opened the door of it for her. She entered the school with a smile on her face. Then she looked for Ino … but she was not yet there so she decided to fished her phone from her pocket and dialed her bestfriend's number. She answered her call after two rings.

"hello Ino" she greeted with a sarcastic voice

" I'm sorry Sakura , I woke up late. I hope you don't mind" Ino answered with a pleading tone

" okay. Its fine. I'll just walk around the campus to entertain myself"

"oh thank you. Don't worry I will make it up to you later"

"okay. Bye" with that she hung up

Sakura really adored Konoha High School. It is truly the school for elite people. As she was strolling around the campus, she accidentally bumped into another person .And that person was holding mango juice and he spilled it unto her. The guy glanced up to see the face of the girl and his jaw dropped when he saw that the girl has the face of a goddess. Meanwhile, Sakura was totally pissed off by the man.

" What the hell !" she shouted at his face "Are you blind, huh?" the guy was really amazed with the girl's expression back then, no one dared to shout at him, the girls will always flirt with him and danced all night.

Sakura gave him deadly glares. "Hey! You're not watching your way too. If you are, then at least you could have changed your way and prevented bumping to me" the guy let out his frustrations.

He looked at sakura from head-to-toe and he could say that she is really beautiful. She has pink and healthy hair, her eyes were amazingly emerald and her lips were pouty and pink, lips that he wants to kiss. But his thoughts were distracted when this girl that he is fantasizing, shouted at him again.

" Hey! Stop staring at my lips! You pervert! You didn't even try to say sorry!" she shouted with some growling

" It's your fault not mine. You called me pervert a while ago then you want me to say sorry to you!" and with that he left to end the conversation and to hide the shade of red in his cheeks. On the other hand, Sakura was still speechless with what happened.

Because of her anger, she didn't realized that it's already class time. She ran very fast until she reached her classroom.

' _you can do this sakura'_ she mumbled to herself

She knocked on the door of her room and she heard the teacher's voice signaling her to enter.

" Oh you must be the new student of this school, please introduce yourself miss" she uttered

" Hello everyone I am Haruno Sakura and I'm glad to meet all of you "

Sasuke immediately lifted his head to see his new classmate because her voice sounds familiar. They met each other's gazes then….. " It's you again" they shouted at the same time while everyone's eye fell on them.

" You know each other huh, well then Ms. haruno you should sit beside Mr. Uchiha " their teacher commanded her with a smirk on her face


End file.
